


to do: steal thermos

by spoke



Category: Danny Phantom, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: Goose likes taking things that don't belong to them.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	to do: steal thermos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InArduisFidelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InArduisFidelis/gifts).



It was the sixth time in a _week_ that he’d found this, this _Goose_ making off with his mom’s equipment, and he didn’t even know how it was doing it! It just showed up somehow, and the first thing he knew about it was seeing it waddling away, at speed, with a thermos in its beak. 

Which Sam kept telling him was adorable for some insane reason. “Calm down, Danny, it’s not that big a deal.” 

“How is this not a big deal Sam? It shouldn’t even be able to hold that thermos! It’s stealing ghosts, and, and... and I don’t even know what it’s doing with them!” 

“I’m kind of with Sam on this one, though - have we noticed any old ghosts running around loose lately?” Tucker asked, waving his PDA in the direction it had vanished. 

“And it’s adorable! Do you know it’s been visiting the animals in the zoo, too? They’re really enjoying the company!” Sam enthused.

Danny blinked. “Wait, it’s been hanging out at the zoo?” 

“Well, yeah! All of the animals have been a lot more cheerful, even though the zookeepers _do_ keep finding ‘unauthorized’ treats... what?” She trailed off at Danny’s flat, annoyed expression.

“It’s been hanging out at the zoo, bringing the animals stuff they aren’t supposed to have, and we’re still wondering what it’s done with all the thermoses it’s been stealing?” Sam and Tucker exchanged an embarrased look just as what could only be described as an unholy _**HONK**_ shook the entire town, with an undercurrent of other animal noises Danny didn’t even want to think about. 

“Riiight. Going ghost!”


End file.
